Deflection
Deflection is an extremely rare power that is bestowed upon one witch in a generation. It can be used to deflect all kind of supernatural powers that are used against the wielder using an energy-based shield that generates from the wielder's hand. However, this power must be consciously activated in order for it to work, which makes the witch vulnerable when unaware of an impending attack. History In 2001, a warlock named Eames sought more powers for himself. Having already stolen the powers of Cloning and Transmogrification,The entry on Eames. as well as several other powers, Eames wanted to add a third power to his collection; the power of Deflection. He had tracked down the witch who possessed this power, Vivian. Using his power of cloning, Eames distracted Vivian and let her kill his clone. Thinking that she vanquished him, Vivian was unaware of the real Eames, who sneaked up behind her, and killed her."Blinded by the Whitelighter" List of beings who use(d) Deflection ;Original power *Vivian ;Through spell, potion, power, stealing, etc. *Eames Book of Shadows "]] The Charmed Ones read an entry on the Deflection power after Natalie had told the Charmed Ones that one of her charges, who possessed the power, was killed by the warlock Eames. Deflection Bestowed upon one witch in a generation, the Power of Deflection is a witch's best shield against the forces of Darkness. Deflection can be used against all Supernatural powers, including those of Good, and, potentially, it could be manipulated to defend evil as well. Like a shield, the Deflection power must be consciously activated; therefore, a Witch with this power is vulnerable when unaware of an impending supernatural attack. A Spell to counter the power of Deflection and vanquish the warlock Eames In order to vanquish the warlock Eames, the Charmed Ones had to counter all the powers he stole. The power of Deflection was one of these powers and thus a line to counter this power, was added to the spell. This line was written by Phoebe, who said that it came out a little country western. The spell goes as follows: :Time for amends and the victims' revenge, :Cloning power turn sour, :Power to change turn to strange, :I'm rejectin' your deflection. Abilities similar to Deflection Deviation The ability to deviate several types of attacks through the use of another power such as Telekinesis or Molecular Combustion. Users will be able to redirect magical or physical attacks by using their power. This ability is often confused for Deflection, though they are not related. Force Field The ability to create a protective force field around oneself or others, which can be used to protect those inside from physical and magical attacks. Force fields are protective barriers of energy that can block, redirect or absorb attacks. In this manner, it is similar to Deflection. Notes and Trivia *This power is the only one to have an entry in the Book of Shadows, excluding Leo Wyatt's "Tips For Future Whitelighters", which includes information on how most basic Whitelighter powers work. * During the second and third seasons, back-ups were made of the book's entries. The back-up page of the Deflection entry was sold in 2009 by ScreenUsed.com, a site which sells props from movies and television shows. Other back-up pages which were sold by ScreenUsed.com included; The second half of the Vinceres entry, the Dark Priestesses entry, the Banshee entry and the Ice Cream Man & The Nothing entry (including the page with drawings of the Ice Cream Truck). * Deflection has the unique distinction that it is able to deflect all supernatural powers, while powers like Shielding are often limited to deflecting offensive and projectile powers. * Over the course of the series, several beings displayed similar abilities to Deflection, which may cause confusion. However, in nearly all those cases the ability used is Deviation. References Category:Powers Category:Book of Shadows entries